The Drunken Adventure- The Day After
by Mell1you0
Summary: Arthur and Allistor wake up at Spain's house after a hard night drinking to find that their drunken antics may have caused more trouble then they expected. Will Arthur ever find true love or who has his phone? This is a kind of sequel to Canada's day after the night before :3
1. Chapter 1

Link to the kind of prequel here- s/9978311/1/Canada-s-day-after-the-night-before

* * *

"Hmm…?" Arthur mumbled as he half opened an eye before fluttering open both. Sunlight streamed brightly in the room from a set of decorative glass doors that appeared to lead out onto a veranda. Rubbing his head, Arthur dragged himself up a little and drowsily examined the room. It seemed fairly spacious and nicely decorated. How did I get here? Arthur questioned himself before hearing a husky groan from beside the bed.

"Ah my fuckin head…" Allistor said putting an arm on the bed and pulling himself up, the other on his now throbbing head. Turning his head, Scotland noticed his younger brother sitting on the bed.

"Oh Artie, y'awright? Allistor said croakily, looking concernedly over at Arthur.

"I appear to be all accounted for. How about you Scot?" Arthur said half smiling at his brother.

"I'm awright. Nae broken bones." He replied with a slight chuckle. "So, whaur are we? He said quizzically as both of them look around the room for a moment. Both stopped as their eyes fell upon the pair asleep in the corner. Shakily Scotland got up and stumbled towards them. With a chuckle he looked down at Spain and Romano.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Scotland said musingly as Romano slept peacefully clinging to Spain who was drooling happily asleep on the floor, bottle in hand. With his boot, Allistor roughly turned Spain's head before it fell back into place, Spain still happily snoring.

"Looks like these two are oot for the count" Scotland said smirking as he looked over his shoulder at England.

"It appears so… Perhaps we should take our leave?" Arthur suggested sitting on the edge of the bed buttoning up his open shirt.

"Aye, I think we're best tae." Allistor said putting a hand though his wild red hair and then adjusting his own shirt, leaving the front open. Silently the two left the room and headed to a pair of large oak doors at the front of the house. As Scotty pushed open the doors they were blinded for a moment by the harsh midday sunlight that was now at its peak.

"Christ, that's bright…" Scotland muttered shading his eyes with a gloved hand and pushing himself out in to the warm sunlight, soon followed by Arthur.

"Goodness, it is a tad bright" Arthur said mimicking what his brother had done and then stood for a moment on the porch of Spain's house and looked around. Sighing, the two made their way down the cobbled path though Spain's well-kept garden and went out the open gate at the bottom before continuing on down the street into town.

"Oi, Arthur- weren't we oot wi Gilbert last night too? I wonder whaur he is?" Allistor said stopping suddenly.

"Hmm? Yes that's a good point. I wonder where the old chap is now. I think I'd best phone him now and find out" Arthur suggested shoving his hands in to his pockets.

"That's strange; I don't appear to have my phone." He said after patting himself down fruitlessly for a moment.

"Ah dinnay worry, I'll just phone him wi mine." Scotland said smiling before frisking himself.

"Oh shite! I naw got mine wi me either." Scotty said looking apologetically at Arthur and then pulling out his smokes which he'd somehow miraculously managed to keep with him.

"Well there's naw much we can do about that noo. I still got me wallet though, so we should go get something tae eat and then we can talk about our next plan of action" Allistor said lighting up his cigarette before taking a deep puff of it and blowing the smoke out to the side. Arthur nodded and the two walked to a little café down the road that had tables and chairs outside it with large colourful parasols sticking out the top of them. Scotty stamped his cigarette out before the pair took a seat at one of the tablea and ordered some food and two cups of tea.

"Bloody hell, what a night." England said sighing slightly as he took a sip of his tea the waitress had just put down.

"I can't remember a bloody thing! How about you Ali?" he said looking hopefully up from his tea at his brother.

"Naw a damn thing. Its aw a haze. Aw I really remember was us two and Gil goin oot drinkin and then us getting totally pished. I do remember it being fun though, but I'm nae sure why." Allistor said rubbing his head trying hard to remember. Sighing again Arthur shook his head tiredly before taking another sip of his tea. After a moment Scotty caught sight of an angry looking figure storming towards them.

"Christ, here comes trouble." Scotland said nodding towards Ludwig who was being closely followed by a worried looking Italy.

"Looks like our drunken antics may have caused some damage." He said as Arthur looked worriedly over at the pair storming towards them.

"Oh dear" Arthur muttered before the angry German slammed his hands down on the table.

* * *

Scottish translation!

Nae=no Whaur= where oot= out pished= drunk aw= all dinnay= did not/ do not

naw=no Wi= with

* * *

Ah! finally got this written! Sorry it took so long! (-.-;)

So thoughts so far? I'm going to try get the next part out soon. :3


	2. Chapter 2

"_**YOU TWO! VHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!**_" Ludwig shouted his hand bunched up into a fist.

"Wit ye talkin about?-" Scotland started before Germany cut him off by slamming his fist on the table agian.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU TWO HARSED ITALY LAST NIGHT!" the German shouted again giving both Scotland and England a death stare of which they stared back at with blank faces.

"Germany, it's okay! Really! They didn't bother me that much-" Feliciano begged clinging desperately to Germany's arm.

"No Italy. THESE TWO HAVE TO OWN UP TO VHAT THEY DID!" Ludwig said softening as he looked at Feli but instantly turning harsh again when he turned back to the other two.

"Um, Pardon me good chap but neither me nor my brother have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about." England said apologetically.

"Vhat?" Germany said softening, his raised fist slowly sinking back down.

"Well you see my brother and I were out drinking last night and it appears that both of us black out and can't remember a thing. We're both terribly for any trouble we've caused you or poor Italy. How about you two sit and have some lunch with us hmm? Then we can talk" Arthur said sensibly and gestured for the two to sit down in the empty seats next to them. Grudgingly the German sat down beside England and Italy soon followed suit and sat down cautiously next to Scotland.

"Ye know, we were oot wi yer brother last night. He wisnay wi us when we woke up this morning. Did he make it home awright?" Scotland said after everyone had settled down and was enjoying the lunch they'd ordered.

"Vhat? He vasn't with you guys vhen you woke up? He definitely didn't come home last night." Germany said his voice full of concern.

"Aye well we're going tae go look for him. Can't leave a drinkin buddy behind!" Allistor said comfortingly as he extended a hand and patted Ludwig's shoulder reassuringly.

"Really? I see. Zhat is very kind of you. Vhen you find him can you please tell him to stop by home so I know he's alright? He's such a handful sometimes" Ludwig said gratefully before looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Aye nae problem pal. We'll make sure he gets home Awright." Scotland said gently making Germany look up and smile a little. When they had all finished they're meal Scotland stood up and took out his wallet.

"Oh no, it's on me." Germany said calmly as he gently pushed Scotland's wallet away and stood up giving the two a faint grateful smile. The other two nodded appreciatively towards Germany and gave them they're thanks. As the pair went to leave Arthur put a gentle hand on Italy's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"By the way I am really sorry for last night." He said causing Italy to nervously laugh a little.

"It's a fine! It really didn't bother me. Tell Gilbert I said hi!" Italy said cheerfully though his voice still had a hint of nervousness. Seeming unconvinced Arthur gave Italy a worried and apologetic look but soon let it go as Scotland and himself turned to leave with Italy waving good bye to them and Germany smiling slightly.

The midday sun was still beating down as the pair walked down the pretty cobbled streets. Scotland put a warm hand though his damp red hair and wiped the sweat of his brow.

"Christ its warm" he said sighing exasperated. Arthur smirked over at his brother knowing full well he couldn't stand the heat, however he soon found himself wiping the sweat from his own brow too.

"I wonder what we actually did to Italy last night. He seemed awfully nervous when I was talking to him." Arthur said thoughtfully after a while of walking.

"Well Germany seemed way too angry for it tae be our normal kind of harassment. Ye don't think we…?" Scotland said trailing of as he looked with a raised eyebrow at his Brother.

"Hmm, that's a possibility. Why did we go out drinking again last night again?" England said his voice filling with growing concern.

"Umm… It was tae find ye a date I think" Allistor said after a moment of raking his mind to remember.

"Oh dear. That probably means I tried to make a move on Italy and god knows who else!" Arthur said dejectedly putting his head in his hands.

"Aye that'll be why ol' Germany was so mad at us. Nae doubt I probably made that worse. " Scotland said with a chuckle looking over at his now despairing brother.

"Och, cheer up Artie! Its nae that bad." Allistor said sympathetically putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just hurry up and find Gilbert. I can't take this bloody heat." Arthur said sighing uncontrollably.

"Aye me and you both, pal." Scotland said in agreement as the two walked on. Then after a moment a small yellow bird appeared and flew toward them and landed on Scotty's shoulder.

"Is that Gilbird? What on earth is he doing here?" England said in astonishment as the bird hopped on to Scotland's raised hand. With curiosity the Scot looked down at the frantically jumping bird on his hand.

"I'd say Gil must be around here somewhere judging by this little fella." Scotland suggested as the bird nodded in agreement.

"Take us tae him Gilbird!" He said as the bird rose from his hand and began to frantically guide them through the quiet streets.

* * *

Done! Damn- this didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it but all well :3

Thoughts anyone? Predictions maybe? I'm going to make this story **very** interesting! :3


End file.
